from hating to dating
by KICKforever1
Summary: i have nothing in my brain to amuse u so pls just read the story
1. Chapter 1:we meet again

**chapter 1: we meet again  
**

Kim`s POV

my name is Kimberly Crawford but if you call me Kimbelry or Kimmy your dead, my life was perfect until i heard the most terrible news in the planet...

my neighbour or as I like to call him freaky,dumb,stalker who watches my every move so he can embarass me,stupid,girl haired brunet arch nemisis-

_**JACK ANDERSON** **BR**_**_EWER__  
_**

his family is nice and kind but i don`t know how he ended up like this. my mom said we have to there to greet them hello. i was 9 and he was ten when he left it was awsome. now im sixte- well, TURNING 16 my mom said i could bring grace my soul mate and BFF at least there was a bright side...

:sweetie tell graceie to bring some clothes we will stay for the night at the brewers

ok, forget what i said there is no bright side not even a little sunshine, i call grace

(**kim**_ grace_

**hey gracie belle sup**

_sup kim so where are we gonna sleep over_

**WE are not sleeping over at brewer`s house we will just stay for the night and then leave in the morning cause his mom and my mom are besties**

_back it up, HE!_

_SHE SQUEELED_

**NO GRACE, he is a jerk**

_I CANT KEEP A PROMISE_

i hung up oh grace, my mom picked her up we went to ugh! brewers house

kristen(jacks mom):ohhh:karen i missed you!

karen(kims mom):me too

they hugged

kristen:kim darling!

me: hi mrs.b

she hugged me, our dads did some kind of bro shake

karen:where`s jack?

i mumbled something grace could only hear``mom, no one cares where brewer is`` grace giggled

kristen:he`s playing foot ball at his friends house

me:mom, we will just go to marie`s house it`s round the corner

so we walked,i actuallyjust left to not see brewer again

Jack`s pov

i was playing foot ball at my friend, james house. oh yeah, im jack brewer im 16 and i just went back to seaford but there was a bad area i had to see my nemisis kim crawford.

we took a quick break i saw a blonde walked by the fence the face looked familiar.

**kim`s pov**

i enterd maires house

marie: let`s go outside

so we walked outside, we saw marie`s brother james with some guy with brown hair i looked closely and yelled ``JACK!`` he looked at me and said``kim!``

J:what in the world r YOU doing here

K:i lived in seaford all my life..

J: oh right. i meant HERE

Ja:oh jack this is my sisters friends grace and kim

grace shook his hand and introduced herself filrtishly

K:grace

G:fine!

i went back to the brewers to get away from him ugh!

few minutes later he came back and got welcomed by my parents they said that they will just go to tyian and sico`s house, their friend

J:oh, ur still here

K:tell my mom i wanna leave badly too

J: did we just agree?

K:i know scary, ahhh! we agreed again

J:well yah oh man now im agreeing

G:u guys r over reacting

james agreed

K:no, this has never happed this is what happens when you put me in the same room as...him

J:dumb head

K:jerk

J:nerd

K:idiot

G:guys stoppp! we aren`t 6 any more

Ja:it`s late we better get to bed

K:i call the co-

i got a call from my mom ``ugg!FINE one night thats it!...well what if the storm dosent stop`` before i knew it she hang up

K:grace help me

G:we have to sleep in thie-

K:ahhhhhhhhhhh! first i see u again`` i said pointing to jack``then i have to stay the night, i i have to stay in your room!ugg!``

worst day ever

**grace pov**

kim was having a bad day so i told her we leave a soon a the storm stops she smiled we went up stairs to see the hottest thing ever! jack shirtless!eeeekkk but juging kim

K:ahh! jack put on a shirt! she said closing her eyes

i tricked her and said ``fine he wore it

K:she opend her eyes``grace!``

i laghed,she punched my sholder..hard

G:owww!

K: u deserve it

we rolled out our sleeping bags

J:so, crawford was ready sleep hew

he said with a baby voice

K:shut it brewer my mom said so

J:fine!fine!

K:where`s the toilet

J:let me turn around

K:the real toilet brewer

J:fine,across the hall of all of my amazing pics

K:looks different, still cocky

J:so u admitt that i look hotter

K:1.i didnt mean a good different 2. u were never hot so you aren`t hotter

J:so if i was hot before i would be hotter now?

K:i didnt say that, now put on a shirt

J:now,now, you know lies are bad

K:what did i lie

J:that u want me to put my shirt on

K:im not lying no put on a shirt BEFORE i die

J:of hotness

K:of cockiness now pls change

**so did u like it? next chapter might take a twist i really hpe u like it :)**

J:


	2. Chapter 2:your not what you used to be

**chapter 2**

**your not what you used to be**

kims pov

me and grace woke up the boys were still asleep so we decided to go down staris i called my mom she said the road is bloked and we have to stay one more night uggg! im starting to think they`re just doing this so me an jack can finally be nice no way! but i had somthing in my mind of course grace knew this

G: wats up kim

K:wellllllll

G:wat is it

K: I JUST CANT BELIVE WE HAVE TO STAY HERE FOR ANOTHER NIGHT

G:kim i know it bothers u alot but it`s definetly not that

K:fine, it`s jack

G:u like him !

she screamed but still whispering

K:ewwww no of course not but i cant belive he went from chump to hunk

G: you can call him a hunk as many times as you may cause he is one

she said gigglig i rolled my eyes the boys came down

Ja:so u made breakfast for us

G:i made breakfast for u

J:wat about me

he said looking at me

K:wat? am i ur maid or something?

J: grace made breakfast for james

K:oh! thats cause i dont care if ur comfortable or not

i said smiling in a mean but cute im gusseing way, grace and james just giggled

J:watever

G:i expected u to be wearing ur shirt by now sooo, james u owe me 5 bucks

K: am i supposed to get used to this whole shirtless thing ?

J: yup, chillax i know u already r

K:cocky

J: barfhead

Ja:so umm grace i was wondering ifff u wanna go catch a-

grace interuppted him by kissing his cheek

G:i would love too

me and jack were just discusted ``ugg!`` we said together Ugg i hate it when we agree

J:so did ur mom tell u the car broke down?

K:waaaatttt! she told me the car was fine the road was blocked

J:she said the road was completely fine

ok now i KNOW my mom just wants us to be friends . i couldnt go to my house cause my mom had the only key!

jacks pov

im starting to think our moms set this whole thing up

K:im going outside

kim left. drat! my mom sent me a text i had to mow the lawn i went outside and saw kim relaxing

i turned on the mower and yelled `` move it dratface``

K:why

J:i have to mow the lawn

then the sprinklers turned on

K:wat the heck!

i knoked at the door before we knew it grace and james took the front door and the back door was locked sothey left to go to their date i was stuck with crawford soaking wet. i hated today

K: jack let i go thoose idiots cant hear u from the theater

she joked then i saw her shive a little

J: take my jacket

K:someones acting strange

J: i hate u more than blue cheese but im 16 and i have to be a gentleman

she took my jacket

K: u know brewer ur not as i remember

J: i was 10

K:i know, ur kinda...sweeter now days. i still hate you ya know

i chuckled

J: back at ya, u never even gave me a complement before it was a crime for u

kim`s pov

i giggled at wat he said then he went back to being him

J:brat

finally the sprinklers stoped

james and grace came in they saw us and opened the door

G: why the heck r u two soaking wet?!

K:cause SOME PEOPLE left us alone in the backyard with the sprinklers on and SOMEONE ELSE

i said looking at jack ``left the key inside

he laughed.

grace`s pov

somethings up jack actually laughed at kims joke

G:wats up

K:hint,hint, i am still s-

J: u mean we

K:fine, WE r still soaking wet caused by u two

ok somethings definetly wrong the kim i know would never agree if jack said we refering to them

G:guys! wats up!

J: ya know it dosent hurt to say sorry once in a while

kim agreed...

G:fine sorry, but guys wats up!

K:nothing! your watch wayyy too much tv

i went upstairs kim follwed

Ja: jack i know my girl can be a little gossipy

J: she`s urs already

Ja: big point is...

J: nothing happend! we were just annoyed by u two leaving us

no, somethings up im gonna find out cause after tonight the girls r leaving

kim came down stairs with grace in their pj`s

after dinner we watched a movie i sat next to my gracie she cuddled with me

K:umm where am i supposed to sit, i always sit with grace

G: sorry kim u can sit there

actually me and grace planned to see if there was something going on so now jack and kim are sitting together

after the movie nothing happed i guess we were over reacting we all jus went to bed

the next day

kims pov

i was up, then i heard foot steps it was jack

J: hey

K: sup buttface

J: watever minimart

i went outside to buy some water then someone tried to grab my puse i tried to fight back but they were too strong then i saw someone come out it was jack

so ya bla,bla,bla he beat them

K:thank you

J:no problem

K:wat were u doing here

J: you took so long the shop wasn`t that far so i came to see if u were ok

i giggled

K: u care about me

J: well yea, i mean we arne`t close but my mom would kill me if u would get hurt i hate u but i couldn`t forgive myself if u were hurt

K:back at u. including the mom thing

he laughed i kissed his cheek

J: thought u hate me

K: i do, like...really hate u but u saved my life

J: yes, cause im awsome and u think im cute

K:cocky

we went inside his car and drove to his house my mom was there

K: hey mom

M:hey sweets, we need to talk to u two

MB( ):we set this whole thing up

kick:really

we said sarcasticlly they laughed

M:so did u guy stop hating each other

K:i still hate him

J: i still hate her

MB:well something changed u guys r sitting together we couldn`t get u two to even see EACH others houses

K:well we still hate each other but we sometime agree which is scary

jack nodded

K:see! anyway we arne`t friends we are`nt so much of eniemies now so we are more of a frenymies

M:good, at least we made some progress.

we both left

kristens( )pov

Kr:let`s let them do the rest on their own

K: yea

**so yea thats it until the next chapter just wait for a while**


	3. Chapter 3: note class

**chapter 3: note class**

Kim`s POV

i was fast asleep when i heard my alarm clock uggg! school

karen:kim sweetie! break fast is ready oh! and jack and kristen r coming

K:ok

i went down, well i showered changed then went down

Karen : i thought you dont like jack

Kim:i dont i told u we`re frenimies

Ka:so ur friends

K: nooo!

then some one opend the door it was jack and mrs.b

Ka:hello guys

J:morning mrs.c hey buttface

K:good morning mrs.b back at ya sasquatch

our moms laughed

we were eating pancakes

jacks pov

i went to crawfords house , we had break fast there i looked at kim she had syrup on her nose

i laughed

K:what

J:nothing

K:spilll it brewer!

J:haha

K: what!

J:you have syrup on her nose! hahahaha

K:ugg i hate u brewer!

she said while wiping her nose

J: still clumsy, like she never grew up

K: that`s it!

she started chasing me around the house

Kristen:jack never grew up either,

Ka:true

at school kims pov

we arrived at school

J: SO this is seaford high

K:yup,

?:the colorful version of jail

K: oh hey jerry! umm this is jack

Jerry : hey bro!

J: supp

Je: kim, rudy wants us at the dojo after school

K:sure

J: u guys do karate

Je: ye

J:cool, im a second degree black belt

Je:ha! higher than kim

K: shut it martinez

Je: fine, kim`s a first degree black belt

J: see, i m better than u in everything!

K:what ever brewer

Je: so how long have you guys been friends

K: never

Je: sooo...

J: we hate each other

Je: hey jack! y dont u join our dojo

J:cool man.

K:really jerry! now he has to pop up every where!

Je: sorry kim! he`s a cool dude

K: u just met him

Je:i know wat i see

K: men

i mumbled

at class

i was at class i was in the same class as grace,taylor,jerry and jack. the cheer leaders were already flirting with him

taylor passed me a note

(**taylor**_,kim)_

**so, kimster who`s the friend**

_he is not my friend!_

**THAN y were u walkin down the lockers with him**

_my mom_

**right! pass this note to you `not friend`**

_im not passing any thing to him!_

**kk**

she passed the note to grace

(grace)

**gracie pass this note to kims `not friend`**

u mean jack?

**um, ya sure watever**

i saw grace pass the note to jack. theese girls kill me at times

jacks pov

i was so bored then grace passed me a note

_**(jack**_)

**hey, im taylor kim`s friend i heard ur name was jack**

_**yea, nice meeting u, um where r u?**_

**behind grace in front of kim**

i saw her, i passed the note back at kim

_**really?! u know u just made it harder for ur friends im right next to u**_

_idc im not passing anything to u_

_**u do realize ur pAssing something right now right?**_

_y dont u pass something to ur bud martinez_

i passed the note to jerry

(_jerry_)

_**hey dude**_

_suupppsss_

**_i really dont know_**

_dude! the cheerladers are waving at ya_

**_so?_**

_they like u_

**_again so?_**

before i knew it the bell rang! we spent the whole class passing notes!

**thats it guys hope u like the story do you mind to make some suggestions of what the next chapter should be?**

**tnx! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: dojo buds and accidents

**A/N: i really want to thank hollie for giving me an idea to do in this chapter so, i hope you like it :)**

**chapter 4: dojo buds and accidents**

kim`s pov

i was was the lockers with taylor,grace,jerry,james and jack

Je: guys we better get to the dojo

K: yea

**at the dojo**

Je:rudy!

R:what!?

Je: i got a new student!

K:yea...you get used to the screaming.

R:hello im sensi rud- jack!

J: rudy!

jack and rudy knew each other!

T: you guys know each other

J:yea

R:we met at a karate tournment. he was in my dojo until he was 10

J:yea then i moved to alabama.

R:jack of course you can train here!

J:cooll!

R:let`s see you spar with kim, the best student in the dojo

me and jack started sparring, then i just aimed for a kick then i stepped on something wet at first i think nothing could happened then i slipped

J: kim!

T: OH my gosh! kimster you ok!

K: im fine

R: kim, are you sure?

K:um, yea,yea

Je:ok

then milton came in

M:he- oh my what happend kim!

J: we were ABOUT to spar when she slipped, which reminds me, what did you step in?

K: it was kinda sticky like juice

jacks pov

kim was hurt i was worried about her it was strange she said she stepped juice

Je:who would drink juice while practice and accidentally spill it but whoever this is should be forgiven cause they are a aweasome person and they should be forgiven

jerry said in a high pitch voice i knew he did it and for some reason i was mad at him for hurting kim like steaming wth anger. usually if its kim i wouldnt even care

J:jerrY!

Je:what! oh-

J: i know you did it

Je:pfff.. whaaatt!

he replied again with a a high pitched voice

J:jerry! i know your lying!

Je: ok. fine

J:there now was it hard to say the truth? kim u ok?

K: yea

J:try standing

i helped her to slowy stand up

K:ow! jack i dont think i m fine, yup. im not fine!im not fine!

T: kim clam down we`ll get you to a hospital

K:ok.

AT the hospital

N(nurse): um..who knows kimberly crawford?

we all stood up

N: she is...

**cliff hanger! find out what happens to her in chapter 5! sorry i took so long i ran out of ideas, again thank you so much! to hollie you are awsome!**


	5. Chapter 5: broken legs

**Chapter 5: broken legs**

**A/N; Sorry it took so long..i had a vacation so yea. did you hear a bout kims GLOURIOUS return!**

**so any ways heres chap:5 hope ya enjoy**

jacks pov

we all stood up hoping kims ok

N:she is fine. but your lucky her injury is temporary

i let out a large breath. thank goodness shes ok!

J:can we go see her

N:of course

we went inside i saw kim with a cast on her foot

kims pov

i was inside my room

N:kimberly, your foot is temporaraliy injured

K:ok,

N:should i go call your friends

K:um,yea

a few minutes later the guys and taylor came in

T:u ok?

K:yea.

T:i texted grace and called your mom they`re both on they`re way

Je: does it hurt

jerry slowly touched my leg

K:ow!

J:JERRY!

Je: look mamacita, im really sorry

K:jerry its fine. you didn`t mean it

M:so it`s temporary right?

K:

just then my mom, ,my dad, and grace came rushing through the door

M(MOM):sweetie are you ok?!

D(DAD):does it hurt

MB( ):kim,dear!

MR( ):we came a fast as we can!

G:kimster!

K:im fine,thanks for your concern

Do(doctor):you can go home today

K:tnx doc.. so when can i remove my cast

Do: just come here after one week. do you by any chance do any sports?

K:yea,i do karate

Do:well,sorry to say but even when your cast is removed you have to wait a month before you can start

K:what

R:what!no, she is one of my top students,we have a tournament on saturday!(a/n today is wensday)

K:rudy, im sorry.

i was crushed inside that i could not do karate then my eyes landed on jack

K:rudy!

R:what?!

K:jack can take my place!

J:kim-

K:no jack, your a third-degree for cryin out loud! your a degree higher!

R:your right! jack you have to do this!

J:i dont know guys i-

K:jack! do it for the gang...do it for me.

J:ok, i will do it. but im a little rusty

R:we`ll train you!

evryone left exept jack

jacks pov

After the gang left it was just me and kim

J:you ok?

k:yea,

i smiled at her,man she ain`t who she was. she was a brat. now she`s a beauty. wait did i say that out loud

K:yes you did dim thank you, you are`nt so bad urself now either

she sat up. i leaned in she leand in then BANG the door opened we immedietly seperated

Do:did i interrupt somethin?

K:no,no umm, what is it

Do:you may leave now

K:really!

the doctor left then i realized

J:how can you leave

K:help me up idiot

J:ok fine

she put her arm around my shoulder i held her by the waist we went out

G:hey! your mom went to get cruches

K:cool

i set her down and sat beside her

**thats it! sorry its short i hpe you liked it :))**


	6. Chapter 6: love? (kims version)

het,sorry i havent updated in like a yaer but here ya go!

**Love?(Kims version)**

kims pov

aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! what do i do what do i do!

_**flashback**_

me and jack were at the dojo then i tripped and fell down on him,for some reason i felt electricity run through my spine and my annoying head saying "kimmys got a boyfriend! kimmys got a boyfriend!" ugh. i looked into his eyes and he looked into mine slowly he started leaning in i did the same then..BAM we kissed my stomach was filled with butterflies and fireworks just started popping everywhere! the strange part is..i liked it and i felt sad when he pulled away.

_**end of flashback**_

so,yea...anywhoozle where was i? oh yes..aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

then my phone buzzed

chatbox(its not real i made it up :P): thehottie_brewer invited you to a private chat.

i hit accept

thehottie_brewer:hey,lets forget anything happend k?

yes!

warriorblackbelt_crawford:sure,sooo...se ya at school?

thehottie_brewer: yup,bye! hate ya

warriorblackbelt_crawford: hate you too!

ah, great to be back. the next day i realized it was parent teacher conference so..no school yay! i opened my chat box

milkshakegirl_heyitstaylor : hey dorks except kim

warriorblackbelt_crawford: sup!

swagalicious_martynez: yo!

thehottie_brewer: *facepalm* dude u spelled martinez wrong.

swagalicious_martynez: how do u spell martynez

warriorblackbelt_crawford: -_- only you jerry only you..

smart&amp;pretty_itstobin: kim-dork, jerry-dork, taylor-dork ,jackpie-hottie! ur user name speaks truth.

warriorblackbelt_crawford: -_- lies, his username is all lies

smart&amp;pretty_itstobin: whateves, jakie wanna makeout in the park later?

thehottie_brewer has blocked smart&amp;pretty_itstobin for three months

warriorblackbelt_crawford:yay! donna free!

milkshakegirl_heyitstaylor: party time!

swagalicious_martynez: yo! good job man!

thehottie_brewer:see kim, told you im hot and cute and heroic and a babe and...

warriorblack_crawford: and a jerk...yup,a jerk oh and project

warriorblackbelt_crawford has logged out

someone knocked on my door it was jack "here for work m'am" he said "how the heck did you get in?!" i asked" your brothers down stairs" "ok,lets start"

i soon got a text from my mom it read "hey kim,we need to talk in the park meet me there"

K:hey, i gotta go family emergency get started

i went to the park and my mom was there

mom:hey,look your dad is getting a job transfer to maine and...

kim: no..NO,NO! we are not moving maine is 3 states away from here mom no

i cant belive it! i cant leave grace taylor jerry and jack! OMG jack! i cant leave him hes cute,funny, sm- wait what! kim snap out of it snap out of it snap out of jack and his chocolate brown eyes and wavy brown hair and- kim! wait..am i? no, i cant be, not with him anyways..but maybe i am in love...with him.

**so!yup thats it and the next chapter will be jacks version and again sorry i took so long to update yea..hehe so quick question is anyone here living in doha qatar? just tell me and again so so so soooooooooo sorry from eart to space sorry i didnt update.**

**bye lovlies!**


End file.
